The Engineer and the Legendary Butt-crack
By Reap Characters *Engineer *Scientist *All-Star *Foot-Soldier *Crazy Dave *Sunflower Transcript/Story June 10, 2013 The Legendary Tale.. All-Star: Were finally anounced on a new war! COOL! Scientist: I think it is legitimate. I can use my new technology on those pesky little plants! Foot-Soldier: Woah, there soldier, don't go all "YAAY IT'S A FIGHT!". Remember, it's a war! Engineer: I hope I'm funny in this war! ~Everyone except Engineer doubted that he will be funny~ Scientist: YOU! FUNNY?!?!? NOT EVEN! You don't even have the rights! You have a lack of a running gag! All-Star: Haha! No-Stars can't be funny! Foot-Soldier: YOU ARE NOT PREPARED FOR WAR! Engineer: That's mean.. All-Star: SO WHAT!? Scientist: Yah! You always fail on puns, Mr. Engineer NO FUNNY PANTS! Engineer: -_- I hate you guys ~Hours of laughing, the zombies had to plan their attack for the start of the war~ Engineer: It's hopeless, I'll never be funny! ~Foot-Soldier shows up~ Engineer: Why are you here? You're gonna laugh at me.. Foot-Soldier: Hey, I did say that you aren't funny, but that doesn't mean that you should give up! Zombes never give up, fighting for the brains! But hey, I know something that can make you funny! Engineer: Really? What is it? ~Foot-Soldier gets the map from his ZPG container~ Foot-Soldier: Here.. the map to the Legendary Butt-crack. Engineer: Woaah.. have to go there now! Foot-Soldier: Woah there, soldier! Our boss didn't even pack us weapons! You can't go there without weapons! You'll be Head-Popped! Engineer: Your'e right, I need to train Foot-Soldier: Indeed! Let's start! ~Training Montage happens, training montage music starts playing~ Engineer: *runs on a zombie treadmill* Foot-Soldier: FASTER SOLDIER! Engineer: *doing push-ups* 995, 996, 997, 998, 998, 999, 1000! Foot-Soldier: KEEP IT UP! Engineer: *does jumping jacks* Foot-Soldier: Your'e getting the hang of it! ~Foot-Soldier uses the Dummy Shield he stole from All-Star and uses it as the final part of the training montage~ Foot-Soldier: Final test.. soldier Engineer: I am ready.. *destroys the Dummy Shield using his willpower* HIYA! Foot-Soldier: You are officially ready! June 11, 2013 Escaping Dr. Zomboss Estate Dr. Zomboss: Here are your weapons! Don't leave the base until the war starts! All Zombies: YES ZOMBIE LORD SCIENTIST! ~In a secret base~ Foot Soldier: Apparently, the cave where the Legendary Butt-crack resides is out of our base.. Engineer: What will we do now? Foot-Soldier: We have to sneak out! Engineer: That is probably impossible! He created lots of security devices.. LASERS... ROBOTS.... BLIMPS...ROBOT BLIMPS...ROBOT BLIMPS WITH LASERS! He has the mode of a boss! Foot-Soldier: Use your training.. It will be fine! ~It is now night~ Foot-Soldier: Now's the chance! Engineer: Wish me brains! ~Engineer is now in the exit room.. with a bunch of guards~ Engineer: Hehehe.. ~Engineer activates the Jackhammer to distract them~ Zombot Guard 1: WHAT IS THAT NOISE! Zombot Guard 2: MAYBE YOU ARE CRAZY ZOMBOT GUARD 1! Zombot Guard 3: WE ARE ROBOTS! WE ARE NOT CRAZY! WE ARE JUST ROBOTIC Zombot Guard 1: CORRECT ZOMBOT GUARD 3! BUT WE SHALL CHECK THAT DOOR CALLED ROOL THERTY FOOR Zombot Guard 2: YOU ARE WRONG! IT'S CALLED CAHP KAKES Zombot Guard 3: CAN'T YOU READ? IT'S JUST CALLED DOOR! Zombot Guard 2: OH! Zombot Guard 1: WHATEVER! WE SHALL CHECK! ~Zombot Guards check the Door~ Engineer: Coast is clear! I just need to get past those Lasers! ~Engineer succesfully goes past the lasers..~ Engineer: and finally.. the blimps.. I have a dart sooo.. ~Engineer throws the dart at the blimp, and the blimp pops~ Engineer: HAHA! Foot-Soldier: You are doing well, soldier Engineer: IM OUT! ~Robot Blimps with Lasers show up~ Robot Blimp w/ Laser 1: HALT ZOMBIE! Engineer: *wears a Dr. Zomboss mask* What are you talking about? I am Dr. Zomboss! Robot Blimp w/ Laser 2: WHY ARE YOU DISRESPECTING THE MASTER? Robot Blimp w/ Laser 1: I THOUGHT THAT HE WAS AN ENGINEER Robot Blimp w/ Laser 2: WHATEVER, WE SHALL TALK ABOUT THIS! ROBOT BLIMP TO ROBOT BLIMP Engineer: Hehe.. I'M FREE! Foot-Soldier: Good brains, Engineer Claming the Legend Engineer: The cave! ~Engineer succesfully goes in~ Engineer: THE BUTT-CRACK! ~The butt-crack appears in the butt-stand~ Engineer: Good thing I have my butt rock to replace it! ~Engineer carefully goes through the traps and the puzzles, he was finally in the chamber of the Butt-cracks~ Engineer: Carefully.. ~Engineer replaces the Legendary Butt-crack with the Butt Rock, however, the place now starts to self destruct~ Engineer: Uh-oh! ~Engineer ran through the dangerous paths and was able to escape, outside, the Legendary Butt-crack started to merge with Engineer's butt~ Engineer: Woah.. my butt... ~The Legendary Butt-crack finally merged ~ Engineer: WOW! I have to tell everyone! ~Engineer goes back to Zomboss Estate, without getting caught~ February 25, 2014 Epilogue: Engineer's Legendary Butt Crack 9:30 Sunflower: Oh Crazy Dave.. Why always oversleep? ~Sunflower gets his sauce-gong pan~ Sunflower: 3..2...1.. ~Sunflower bangs the sauce pan.. and Crazy Dave wakes up!~ Crazy Dave: AAAHH! IM UP! IM UP! Sunflower: Why do you wake up late!?! Crazy Dave: I'm sorry Sunflower.. I'm just a bit CRAAAZZYY! Here, have a donut Sunflower: 1. It's ok Crazy Davey and 2. YAY! DONUTS! ~Sunflower eats the Donut~ Sunflower: Delish! Crazy Dave: So cute! Anyways, we got a CRAAAZZZYY WAR now! Let's get going! Sunflower: YAY! ~At the Zomboss Estate~ Dr. Zomboss: RISE MY ZOMBIES! WE GOT A WAR TO WIN! All Zombies: Yes SCIENTIST SIR! ~In the War~ All-Star: HAHA! ENGINEER! YOUR'E BUTT CRACK! Scientist: I know right! He is so funny and legit! Foot-Soldier: Now THATS A SOLDIER! Engineer: Thanks guys! ~Engineer gets his jackhammer~ Engineer: WE SHALL WIN THE WAR! LETS GET GOING! All Zombies: YEAH! The End Trivia *In the beginning of the epilogue, Sunflower wakes up Crazy Dave with a saucepan. This is a reference of one of Princess Kitty's comics. I did it to help everyone hear about this! **Also, when Crazy Dave gave Sunflower a Donut as a sign of apology, she said YAY! DONUTS. This is a reference to another Fan fic, Sunflower and The Donuts?! as a sign of respect that it's a featured fan fic Category:Reap's Fanfics